1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to MEMS devices, and more specifically, to methods of making MEMS devices.
2. Related Art
Micro-electro-mechanical-systems (MEMS) devices are finding more and more uses, especially for spatial sensing uses such accelerometers, position detectors, and gyroscopes. These functions are becoming more and more common and finding uses in many consumers devices such as mobile phones, automobiles, and electronic games. As the uses increase the demand for lower cost also increases which bears on having manufacturing processes that provide sufficient quality at high volume. One of the things that is typically involved with a MEMS device is a portion that has some freedom of movement, often in 3 axes. The manufacturing of this portion is critical to the functionality of the MEMS device. Integrating this key process with other features that must also be present presents difficulties.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve upon processes for making a MEMS device particularly as it bears on providing a feature that has some level of freedom of motion.